


The Fic Where Dan's Dick Is A Void

by dans_sad_dimple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_sad_dimple/pseuds/dans_sad_dimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to say about this tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Where Dan's Dick Is A Void

Phil kissed down his chest and slipped off his boxers. “I can’t wait to see it, Danny.” He said. “Danny?” Dan asks. “Okay I’m never saying that again.” Phil replied. He looked down. “What the fuck?” Phil yells, backing away. “What’s wrong?” Dan says, the mood effectively broken. “W-where’s your dick?” Phil yelped. “This isn’t a dick?” Dan asks, looking down. “No!” Phil yelled, pulling down his own boxers. “This is a dick! That is a fucking void.” Phil said. Phil swearing was almost as scary as learning his penis was actually a black hole of nothingness.  
“Well, what do we do about it?” Phil asks. “We could… we could try it out.” Dan suggests. After a lot of assuring that it would be fine, Phil finally lowered himself on Dan and looked down. His dick was invisible . “Phil, look! It dick-appeared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talked about this with my friends and the fic was born.


End file.
